


Skinny love

by LadyRavenscroft



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRavenscroft/pseuds/LadyRavenscroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She ran to the one person she knew would be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own anything. Nothing. The watchmen and all there pretty images and names belong to Mr.Alan Moore

Come on skinny love just last the year  
Pour a little salt we were never here....

She walked. As fast as she could. She walked.Because she didn't know what else to do.In only her Corset,Stockings,boots and coat face bloody,ribs broken.She was lost, her heart hurt and the pain in her body seemed only secondary "Oh Eddie" She sobbed "What am I going to do". So She walked.  
She had heard Hollis looking for her but couldn't bear to see his soft eyes filled with pitty.So she slipped out the back. She battled her thoughts. Looking over her shoulder praying that he hadn't left when she had. He would finish the job, he would have her before it was over with. Or so he yelled at HJ as he pummeled his smirking face.

She took a left and knew her destination.She walked for what seemed like hours each step more trying than the last the cold settling deep in her bones.

She finally Climbed the long stairwell every step tearing her apart. Her whole body was suddenly on fire. Her tears stung the raw bruised flesh of her face. Her sobs radiated through her ribs.

Finally she reached her destination. With every bit of courage she had she lifted her hand to knock.

The raven haired woman pulled the door open so quickly Sally almost lost her balance.

"Oh dear God" She cried as she reached out to take hold of the battered woman on her Door step.Sally let out a low whimper and stepped back. Ursula gently reached out to lead her inside. "What the hell happened ? Who the hell did this ?" She watched as she carefully removed her coat hissing at the pain it caused her ribs. "It was an accident...I led him on" Sally replied as she moved with determination to sit down. " What in the hell are you talking about?!?" She yelled louder than she had intended only realizing the velocity of her voice when Sally recoiled into the chair.

"Please, Sally I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on" She stated in her softest firm voice trying to remain calm "After the photo I went to change" Sally's voice hitched and caught somewhere behind her ribs and her heart "I remember ,Then what happened ?" She urged her to continue Sally cast her eyes to the floor silent tears tracking more black down her face landing in the satin of her corset "He came in and kissed me He said he knew what I needed and that I didn't dress like this for no reason" Her mind raced "It was one of us ?" Ursula asked baffled at the concept "But who would ? Why would ?" Sally looked just as confused as the woman sitting across from her. "I hit him and he hit me back" She folded her hands and tried to maintain "He threw me onto the pool table and then..." Sally's voice became non existent "Oh Sally" She reached out to take her into her arms and with the light touch of her hands Sally crumbled.

-Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer  
I tell my love to wreck it all  
Cut out all the ropes and let me fall-

She ran hot water into the small basin. Dipping the cream colored cloth inside "This may sting a bit" she warned as she gently placed it on the cut above the Specter's eye she hissed in pain. She took note of every bruise,cut,scratch she didn't want to forget. She wanted to remember when she was killing the bastard that had done this. "I'm so sorry sweetie" she murmured followed by something in a launguage that Sally didn't know. As she sponged the blood from the corner of her mouth Sally could have sworn she had tears in her eyes. "You never told me who" Ursula turned her head slightly while adding bubbles to the steaming hot water filling the tub. She waited for a response but when she got nothing she laid fresh towels on the edge of the sink watching the red water leak out slowly "I'll find you something to wear until then this will do" she said as she handed sally her black silk robe "How fitting" Sally thought. As she pulled the door closed she her her softly whisper "Eddie....Eddie Blake"

-And in the morning I'll be with you  
But it will be a different kind  
And I'll be holding all the tickets  
And you'll be owning all the fines....-

After Soaking and scrubbing until the water was cold. She gently pulled on the silk robe and inhaled the sent of water lilies and cloves. She wandered through the little apartment pausing to look at photographs and clippings that were scattered about the walls is delicate frames. Her mind wrapping around each image and burning it to memory. A small black haired girl stared back at her innocent and un-touched by the world around her. Sally's delicate fingers ran along the glass as her thoughts wandered what made her The Silhouette...

"Sally ?" her voice purred as she walked from the kitchen holding a steaming mug of hot tea "I thought you could use this"

"Thanks" Sally offered taking the cup and following her back into the living room. She followed her lead over to the couch and gently sat trying not to cry out at the pain in her ribs. Her face giving her away.

"I have something for that" Ursula smiled softly handing her the little white pills. 

"I owe ya one" she forced a smile


End file.
